Fortune Cookies
by Zohh
Summary: On a summer's day, Ned and Moze are eating left over Chinese food. [A short little one shot]


**-I fixed a few things-**

* * *

So, I was eating Chinese food the other day, and when I opened up my fortune cookie I thought, 'Hmm, this would make for a good story.' And here I am! Hee, enjoy.

* * *

It was the second week of summer, high school still seemed far way, and Ned and Moze were eating left over Chinese food at Ned's house. Cookie was at computer camp, and wouldn't be back for a month, so it was just the two of them. 

"You know, I wonder if the guy who came up with sesame chicken thought that it would be eaten by Americans," Ned said thoughtfully, attempting to pick up his chicken with chopsticks.

"Probably not. Besides, Cheng's House of Chinese isn't real Chinese food. It's just too. . . Americanized." Moze said, taking a bite of a dumpling.

"Then I say one day we should go to China, and eat real Chinese food!"

"Ned, you say that every time we eat Cheng's." Moze laughed.

"Well maybe one time while eating chicken and cashew nuts, you'll also buy a plane ticket." Ned said, now eating rice.

Moze just rolled her eyes, and continued with her dumpling. "Maybe inside your fortune cookie, you'll find a ticket to China instead."

"Nah, it wouldn't fit. But speaking of fortune cookies. . ." Ned's voice trailed off as he got up from the table to see if there were any cookies left. He looked inside the bag, and found 2.

"I find fortune cookies to be a bit of a waste. I mean, they're pretty tasteless, and the fortunes never come true." Moze sighed.

"That's not entirely true," Ned said, "This one time a got a cookie that said, 'You love Chinese food'. And, I do!"

Moze once more rolled her eyes at the immaturity of her friend as she opened hers. She looked at what it said, and then at Ned. She could tell that her face was a slight tinge of pink, but didn't really care.

Ned hastily opened his, awaiting his fortune. He read what it said, and then glanced up at Moze. He could feel his face getting hot, but decided to shrug it off.

Without saying anything, Moze put her fortune in her pocket, and started cleaning up. Ned did the same, and put the dirty dishes in the sink. They were silent, except the clinks from the dishes, and the sound of Moze closing up the containers.

"So, er, what do you want to do now?" Moze asked Ned, as he sat down on the couch.

"I guess we could just watch some television." he said, as Moze sat down right next to him. Ned could still feel the little paper in his hand, as his fortune ran through his mind.

Moze flipped through the channels, but groaned as she couldn't find anything to watch. "It's summer, you'd think there would be something good on television." She muttered.

"Yeah. . . Right." Ned wasn't really paying attention. He was too tense to do that.

"So, what did your fortune say?" Moze asked, turning the TV off.

However, instead of telling Moze what his fortune was, Ned, well. . . He, well. . .

Moze was taken aback, as she felt Ned's lips on hers. It was quite unexpected, really. The two of them had decided that they were only going to be friends, even though Moze wasn't with Faymen anymore. Ned and Moze had said that they didn't share those specific feelings. They had also, lied.

Ned broke apart, his face redder than ever.

"Tell me again what your fortune cookie said?" Moze asked in a hushed tone.

Ned smiled, glad that Moze wasn't upset, and said, "Give a kiss to the next person who sits next to you."

"Funny, mine told me to trust my instincts." Moze said, "And you know what they're telling me?"

"What?" Ned was slightly confused.

"That the fortunes in fortune cookie do come true." Moze said, as she kissed Ned back.

Ned smiled, glad that his parents had ordered Chinese food the night before, instead of Italian like his father wanted.

* * *

Ha, I got the fortune that said to give a kiss to the next person who sits next to you, but I didn't fallow through with it. My brother was the next person to sit next to me, and it would be entirely too gross to kiss him. Ewwwwww!

Also, Cheng's House of Chinese is just a name I made up.

* * *


End file.
